


we are a different kind

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I'm Bad At Tagging, This is weird, chan is a plant boi, changbin can do invisibility shit, felix can regenerate his limbs uwu thats a bad idea, hyunjin is an icy boi, im sorry guys, jeongin is an empath, jisung can shapeshift, minho can do possessing stuff, seungmin has a weirdish power but not the weirdest in this lol, welp, woojin is a telekinetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: spinning round and round for hours. you and me, we got the world in our hands.Jeongin's power is deemed useless by his hyungs. At least, that's what it feels like. All he wants is to see Chan smile at him as he praises him. Hear the concern in Woojin's voice after a mission asking if anyone got hurt. Laugh with his hyungs about villains and their stupid tactics.But no. He has to stay home and wait for them to get back. Has to sit there not knowing what is going on. Waiting like a baby that can't do anything.





	we are a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> i just kind of wrote stuff

Jeongin furrowed his brow as he watched everyone come back out of the training center, their foreheads glistening with sweat, and bright smiles on everyone's face. Even Changbin was laughing about something. It made him jealous. He shoved a bubbling green blob into his lap and out of sight.

Unfortunately, his hyungs had learned pretty much all of his colors. Blue was sad, yellow was happy, red was angry, green was jealous, white was bored, orange was enthusiastic or energized you could say.

The blobs that popped up had different properties as well. Blue ones were always liquid-like and slippery. Yellow was bouncy, red was spiky, green one's bubbled, white ones were basically just flat and did nothing. And orange ones buzzed.

Unfortunately, that's all he could do. You see, they are a group of super heroes. More like vigilantes, but you get the idea. Except, Jeongin isn't really a part of the group, since all he is is an empath that can sense the emotions of others and create little blobby things that represent the emotions. And he accidentally creates them based on what emotion he is feeling.

His hyungs find it annoying.

Now, what can his hyungs do? Well, the beautiful orchids in the kitchen, hydrangeas in the bedrooms, and daffodils in the living room are all from Chan, who's plant manipulating abilities and natural green thumb aid him at home and in battle.

Changbin's invisibility allows him to sneak up on one of them and scare them all the time in retaliation for calling him short or cute.

Woojin can use his telekinesis to make dinner and simultaneously swat Felix with a wooden spoon.

Felix is most likely getting swatted because he's either finding out new ways that you can get your limbs ripped off with random household objects, or he's letting Changbin throw his leg or something at Hyunjin. (Felix's limbs regenerate)

Hyunjin has ice powers. He constantly freezes the kitchen floor so that everyone is slipping and sliding, or the water tank, so that no one has hot water.

Seungmin can manipulate all kinds of electromagnetic waves, meaning 1. he never gets sunburns, and 2. he can create heat.

Minho has body manipulation abilities, so he can basically possess other people. He only uses it on Hyunjin and Jisung though.

Jisung can turn into any animal. He recently discovered that he can even make hybrids of animals. That lead to slots of "oh turn into this and this" and such when the others found out as well.

His hyungs all had cool powers that helped them in battle, and he had nothing helpful. Annoying? Absolutely. Helpful? Not so much.

~~

Jeongin was sitting in his room, softly singing along to the radio when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was his best friend, Hueningkai. He smiled and pressed the accept call button.

"Innie!" Hueningkai sounded excited.

"What's up Kai?" He could practically see that Hueningkai was going to burst just from the sound of his voice.

"Well, GUESS WHO DECIDED TO SIGN UP FOR GYMNASTICS!" Jeongin was surprised. Hueningkai was most definitely not flexible. But, maybe that's why?

"You? That's cool! Are you sure you wanna do that?" He smiled. Hueningkai huffed.

"Yes! My hyungs say that I can't go on missions with them because I haven't gotten a good grip on my powers, and I'm not 'physically prepared'. I'm doing air quotes by the way." Jeongin laughed.

"I mean, yeah that would probably be a good reason. But if it makes you feel better, I can't go on missions because I have a lame power."

"Your power is not lame! It's super cool! Besides, I'm sure that if you worked harder with it, that you could figure out more things you are able to do! Most powers are like that." Hueningkai was probably right.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to sign up with me? I don't want to do it by myself." Jeongin smiled.

"Why not? I've got nothing to do."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

~~

Jeongin stared at all of the gymnastics equipment around them. The room was large and specifically designed for people with powers. While there were not a lot of people with powers, there was enough all around for them to be able to have power specific things like that.

Hueningkai and him both watched as someone with very stretchy limbs did a few flips onto a large platform, and then stretched their arms up to reach a bar that was about ten feet above their head.

They swung themselves up and onto the next platform.

An instructor walked up to the two boys, and smiled at them. "Hi! You're the two new ones, Hueningkai and Jeongin, correct?" She asked, and they nodded. She smiled brighter.

"Awesome! So, you both are starting out with no prior experience, correct?" They nodded again. "Alright. So that I can get to know you better, please tell me your guys' names and powers. I'll do it too! I'm Ms. Yu. I can predict the most probable path that the future will take."

"Whoa... I'm Hueningkai and I can manipulate reality... Kind of. I'm supposed to, but for now, all that I can do is create illusions." Ms. Yu nodded and then looked at Jeongin.

"I'm Jeongin and I... Um, I guess I'm an empath? But uh, I can create physical manifestations of emotions. Like if I'm feeling happy, or sad, then I can create this little blobby thing that represents that. I can do it with other people as well." Right next to Ms. Yu, a small, light blue blob appeared. It was shrinking and growing.

"That's new." Jeongin said, and Ms. Yu looked down at it, giggling a little.

"I love it! What does this one mean?" Jeongin laughed nervously. Wait...

"Uh... Well it's blue, so I'm assuming it's a negative emotion. Probably anxiety or nervousness I guess. A darker blue means sad. Red is angry, yellow is happy, and orange is energetic. White is bored." She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad you shared that with us! Hueningkai, can you show me what you can do? Since we work with super-powered individuals, we also work on making sure their powers develop as well as their physical skills."

"Um... Alright." Hueningkai thought for a moment, before he snapped his fingers, and a perfect replica of a monarch butterfly appeared on his hand. He snapped again and a slightly messed up replica of a blue butterfly appeared on his hand as well. He sighed. "It works better if I've seen the thing in person."

Ms. Yu wrote something down on a clipboard she held, before smiling again at them. She seemed to smile a lot. "Well, I believe that Jeongin has a power that branches off from the base idea of Creation. With creation powers, individuals are usually able to create anything that they wish to create. I think that your power is fueled by emotions though. Meaning that what you create is representative of emotions, and can be influenced by them."

"I believe that Hueningkai's powers are based on Manipulation, which means that you should be able to bend reality to your will. Which does mean creating things that do not exist, or persuading other's brains to believe something. But I think that also means manipulating and using what is already there."

They both gaped at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"You... really think I could do that?" Jeongin asked, in a quiet whisper. Ms. Yu laughed as she nodded. "Wow..." Jeongin trailed off in wonder.

"I think that with the right amount of training, we could get you both to use your powers to the fullest." Then she gestured around her. "And now for the other reason you're here!"

~~

After a few weeks, Jeongin and Hueningkai were both showing lots of progress with their physical abilities. They were having a bit of trouble working with their powers, but today, they were finally able to do a bit more. Hueningkai made the most progress.

"OH MY GOD LOOK JEONGIN!" Jeongin looked at where Hueningkai was, who was standing on a platform a few feet off the ground, making the platform rise and lower with his power. Jeongin laughed and danced around, overjoyed for his friend.

Ms. Yu came over and congratulated Hueningkai. Then she asked Jeongin if he'd made any progress as well. He shrugged.

"Not much, but um. there is this..."

He closed his eyes and focused on all of the emotions he was currently feeling. Elation for his friend, a bit of jealousy, nervousness at having to show Ms. Yu what he was working on, and annoyance from having to do dishes that morning.

He focused on the annoyance, and amplified it. His blood burned with power, and he opened his eyes. He reached his hand to his side, and pulled it slowly away from himself. Now in his hand, coming out of his side (that was the easiest place) was a red spike.

Jeongin twirled it a few times, then looked at Ms. Yu. "Instead of a ball of spikes, I can make it just one spike. Um, it's also less... Blobby in texture? I don't know." Ms. Yu held her hands out, and Jeongin placed it in her hands. She examined it with an unreadable expression.

Then she smiled. "Excellent! You've both made great progress for beginners!" They grinned at each other.

~~

After a few more weeks of training, Jeongin could make an entire sword just from a little flare of irritation. It wasn't always his, even. It was getting easier and easier to use his power.

For Hueningkai, he was able to liquidize any surface, and change the width and height of objects. He was now working on being able to support someone with his powers.

Jeongin was working on trying to create things that weren't just reflections of an emotion. He was now holding a half-formed recorder. It was an orange color.

~~

And, finally, after about two months, they both had a good handle on their powers. Jeongin could create things that, other than color, were pretty similar to originals.

Hueningkai could use his powers to stretch things out, shrink them, make things do things that they really should not have the ability to do. It was pretty fucking fantastic.

Right now, Jeongin was standing on the tallest platform, planning out a goddamn awesome slide that was going to run from one side of the room to the other, but it was going to spiral and twist and turn.

Hueningkai was using his powers to turn the air into a trapeze.

Ms. Yu was laughing from the ground, watching their progress.

Hueningkai slipped and started falling, but stretched the wall out to catch him like a trampoline. Ms. Yu clapped and Jeongin looked at him and whistled.

Then he finished his slide. He grinned to himself as he started to ride down it. When he passed Hueningkai, he reached his hand out, and the other boy caught it, being tugged onto the slide behind Jeongin.

They whooped as they slid, and then they were at the ground. They stood up, and Ms. Yu walked over to them, a smile on her face.

"Excellent job you two! I'm so glad that you guys have come this far!" They both smiled at her praise.

~~

Jeongin woke up surrounded by yellow, bouncy, blobs. That was not good. He pushed them off of him, and found more on the floor. Uh oh.

And the door was open.

"JEONGIN!" Changbin's angry voice called out from the kitchen. Jeongin slowly trudged his way into the kitchen. There were a few blobs just floating in the air, and then suddenly Changbin was there, blobs on his head.

"Seriously! GET RID OF THESE STUPID THINGS!" Changbin said, glaring. Jeongin bit his lip, and then all of them disappeared. A little blue blob oozed on the counter, and Changbin sighed when he saw it.

He spoke again, his voice a lot softer. "I'm sorry In. I shouldn't have been so mean. I didn't mean to call them stupid, even if they can be annoying." Jeongin nodded. He understood.

"It's okay."

~~

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully, until Chan came in the living room announcing that they were needed for a mission. Jeongin perked up. This was his chance to show his hyungs what he had learned.

"And before you ask, no you can't come Jeongin. You know this! You could get hurt." Chanb spoke before he could, and Jeongin huffed.

"But I'm not defenseless! Just let me prove myself!" Chan shook his head. "Why don't you just believe me!" Jeongin cried, feeling anger burn in his stomach.

Chan looked uncomfortable, but Woojin stepped up. "Because your power is not an offensive power! You cannot use your power to protect yourself! Now we're leaving, please just understand that we're doing this to protect you!"

~~

Jeongin was upset, but he decided that he should find a way to let that out without doing something he'd regret. So he decided to go into his hyung's training room. The room was large and white. Right now, it was empty.

Since he could just create his own obstacles, he didn't bother turning the computers on.

He thought for a moment, before a bunch of black platforms, all different height and sizes appeared. There were also different Pillars around, that he decided were going to be his targets. He wanted to practice kicking and punching as well.

He got a running start before jumping onto the first platform. He did a back spring off of it and onto the next platform. This one had a pillar, with a red spot in the middle. He swiftly kicked it, and then moved on.

This went on for about three hours, until his limbs ached, and he reached the last platform. He back flipped off of it, and created a bouncy surface below him to land on.

He stretched his arms, and that's when he noticed that the door was open. And standing in the door way was Hyunjin.

~~

Jeongin gasped and everything in the practice room disappeared. Hyunjin gasped too, and then pointed at Jeongin. "Did you... Did you do that?" Jeongin's eyes widened. and then he got up then Hyunjin stepped further into the room.

Jeongin narrowed his eyes and dashed for the door. Hyunjin reached his arm out to stop him, but Jeongin focused on the fear coursing through his veins, and turned that into a coiled restraint, that wrapped around his hyung.

He made a beeline for the only room he felt safe in. His bedroom. He locked the door and even covered the door with a thick grey wall-like layer.

He sat down on his bed and then he pulled the covers over his head.

~~

Hyunjin focused on whatever was restraining him, and it froze over. He broke it and then ran out of the room. He went straight to the living room, where everyone else was. He started speaking, words rushing together until he was hardly understandable.

Woojin walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hyunjinnie, calm down." The force of Woojin's voice made Hyunjin take a deep breath a start over, speaking much slower.

"I saw Jeongin in the practice room and there were all of these platforms and then he was doing all sorts of flips and stuff and then he jumped off a platform and suddenly this bouncy thing appeared under him and caught him? And then he noticed me and ran for it and then there were these thingies that were wrapping around him and he ran off."

Everyone in the room paused to look at Hyunjin, and then suddenly Chan gasped. "Wait... what?!"

"Shit..." Minho mumbled. He and Jisung looked at each other with sad expression.

"Jeongin just wanted to show us he could actually fight... And we didn't let him..." Seungmin said, and then he placed a hand over his mouth in surprise.

"Oh my god, we're terrible hyungs!" Felix cried out.

"Hey, it's okay! We'll think of something..."

~~

And they did try to. But the only thing they could think of was having Jisung turn into a squirrel and get Jeongin to let him into his window.

Since they had nothing else, that's what they decided to do.

~~

Jeongin sat on his bed, still wrapped in the covers. He sighed sadly and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to have to talk to his hyungs sometime in the future but he wanted to put it off as long as possible. Even though he still knew that Hyunjin was going to or probably has already told everyone else.

He curled in on himself, and that's when he heard a loud thump. He looked around in confusion, before something hit the window, and another thump accompanied it. He looked out the window and saw a squirrel sitting on the closest branch of the tree outside. Of course.

He walked over and opened the window. The squirrel cocked it's head at him. "Hey... Um, I'm guessing you wanna talk." It almost looked as if the squirrel shrugged. He sighed. And then he stepped away from the window. "You can come in I guess."

The squirrel jumped off the branch and onto the windowsill. Then it jumped onto his bed. Jeongin closed the window and then sat next to the squirrel. He turned to it. "I can't talk to you like that. It's just too weird. Please turn into something else." The squirrel stood up, and then it shifted into a shiba inu. The shiba padded closer to Jeongin.

Then it laid down next to him and put it's head on his knee. He looked down at it and then scratched behind it's ears. It licked his wrist, and he smiled a little. The shiba then turned over and exposed it's belly.

Jeongin rolled his eyes, but he started to give the dog a belly rub. It barked happily, and then turned over again. Then it stood up and placed a paw on his shoulder, beginning to lick his cheek. Jeongin blushed and then kissed the top of the dog's head.

It was much easier to talk to Jisung when he was an animal. It was actually just much easier to talk to animals rather than humans. That's what Jeongin liked about Jisung. He knew when someone just wasn't in the mood to talk to a person.

Then Jeongin sat back and his shoulders drooped. The shiba climbed into his lap and even though it was a bit too big, Jeongin didn't have the heart to move it. "I bet you wanna know what's going on, huh?" The shiba didn't say anything, and just licked it's paw.

Jeongin continued. "I have done a lot of training, and I've finally developed my powers! I can do so much more, and I just wanted to show you guys that. But you didn't let me, and so I was angry. And so I wanted to do something. So I did agility stuff I guess, and then Hyunjin found me, and I panicked." Then Jeongin hissed.

"I still have to apologize to him..." He groaned and leaned forward and buried his face in the shiba's fur. "I don't want to do this hyung! I don't want to talk to everyone else!"

The shiba wriggled out of his grip and then looked up at him. He knew what it was asking. He nodded his head, having gotten out everything he needed to say. A few seconds later, and Jisung shifted back into his human self. He opened his arms, and Jeongin sat closer and hugged his hyung tight.

"I know you don't want to Innie. But you need to." Jisung sucked a breath in. "But now... Now we understand. You hear? No more of the crap that we've been saying." He pulled away from Jeongin, holding him by the shoulders to look at. Jeongin's eyes were filled with tears.

"We care about you so much, and just wanted to protect you, but now we see that we've been hurting you. Trust me, we all see that now." Jeongin nodded, and Jisung pulled him back into a hug.

~~

Everyone else was sitting in the living room. Or, in Chan's case, pacing. They all were waiting. Hoping to god that Jeongin would talk to Jisung. After about half an hour, Jisung came back. But through the hallway, not the window. Which was promising. He smiled at them.

Jeongin looked out from behind him and they all gasped. Jisung walked over and sat down, and Chan plopped onto the floor. Jeongin walked closer and waved his hand a bit. Then he sat on the stool he had just created. They all started at it in surprise.

"Whoa... Shit, that's cool..." Changbin said, earning a smack to the back of the head from Woojin. Jeongin blushed at the compliment.

"Um." He didn't really know what to say. He looked to Jisung for help, who just smiled at him. Jeongin took in a deep breath. "I just... Uh wanted to show you guys that I'm not as helpless as you think. I've been doing a lot of training to strengthen my power, and I've been able to do so much more with it. You guys are always telling me that I can't help out because my power isn't helpful." He looked down.

"It makes me feel bad when you say that. I always question why I was given such a power, and I don't want to make you guys disappointed." Suddenly, Jeongin felt someone's arm wrap around him, and he looked up to see Felix's head.

"I'm sorry... We really should have just listened to you... We're all idiots, and terrible hyungs!" Felix said, voice sounding strained with emotion. Jeongin turned around and hugged his hyung.

"It's okay... You guys care about me, and even though you hurt me, it makes it a lot better knowing that you guys did it so I would be safe." Felix hugged him tighter.

Then he was attacked with hugs and kisses from every direction. He giggled under all the attention, and he felt warm and happy. Three bouncy yellow blobs appeared next to him, and when Minho accidentally slipped on one and fell, he just burst out laughing.

Jeongin's heart swelled and three more appeared. Felix grabbed one and squeezed it, and bounced it, laughing. Then another appeared, and all of a sudden, every one of his hyungs had one, besides Chan.

Chan watched them all with a smile, and then he walked up to Jeongin. He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Innie. I know that isn't going to do much since you've already heard that, but I just wanted to make sure you knew we all meant it." Jeongin nodded.

"We love you a ton, you know that, kid?" Jeongin giggled as he nodded. Chan smiled and leaned down and kissed Jeongin's cheek. The youngest blushed and wrapped his arms around Chan's neck, pulling him close.

"I love you all a ton too."

Then he pulled back, and cradled in his arms was a pale pink blob. It was soft to the touch. He held his hands out, and Chan took it from him. He examined it and smiled. "What does this color mean?"

Jeongin just smiled. "What do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this idea for a while....
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this, please make sure to give it a kudos!
> 
> If there is any suggestions or criticisms you have for me (constructive ones) then feel free to comment them! Or if you have comments in general.


End file.
